


Untitled

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach steps under spray from the shower and lets it beat down on the top of his head. Only three days into this…whatever it is and he's not at all surprised when Shaun climbs in after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Zach steps under spray from the shower and lets it beat down on the top of his head. Only three days into this…whatever it is and he's not at all surprised when Shaun climbs in after him. "Miss me already?" he jokes.

"Yes," Shaun says, wrapping his arm around Zach and stroking up his chest. His voice is entirely too serious for the type of conversation Zach was going for.

Zach looks down as Shaun moves his hand slowly lower and presses against Zach's back so they are both under the spray. It's tempting, to say the least, but he takes advantage of a momentary surge of will and stills Shaun's hand. He turns so they are facing each other.

He looks straight into Shaun's eyes. "I have to go to work. Soon."

The corners of Shaun's eyes crinkle as he smiles and Zach wants to give in that much more. "I know," Shaun says. He puts his hand behind Zach's neck and pulls him forward for a chaste kiss. "I'm just trying to do my part to save the environment."

Zach ducks around him for the shampoo. "Yeah right. You just wanted to see me naked."

"That too," Shaun admits. He bats Zach's hands out of the way and takes over the job of washing Zach's hair, massaging Zach's scalp as he does.

Zach stands there, enjoying the way Shaun's fingers gently play across his head and at the nape of his neck. But then it's really late and he has to stop Shaun in favor of efficiency.

It's easy to maneuver around each other as they trade off soaping and rinsing. Zach is surprised they fit so well until he realizes that in a house like this, the shower was probably built for two. As he watches Shaun rinse the last of the suds off his body, it strikes him how domestic this is, sharing a shower that, naked jokes aside, is not about sex.

He feels a little like he's playing house, but he's actually okay with that. Nothing has ever felt so easy or comfortable as him and Shaun, alone together.

He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. It's chilly: the door and the window are both open and a breeze is blowing through the room. He shivers as he steps in front of the mirror. He still looks the same as he did three days ago; he doesn't know why he keeps expecting something to change.

Shaun steps behind him, rubs his hands up and down Zach's upper arms. "Cold?" he asks.

"Wet," Zach replies and leans back against Shaun. He looks at their reflections, framed in the mirror. There is, he supposes, something a little different.


End file.
